minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Spreading
The Infection, or, as Darrell calls it, The Black Veil, is a virus that infects Minecraft worlds. In the worlds, player's skins will slowly become covered in a thick black goop, similar in consistence to peanut butter. It is spotted in red and spreads quickly, suffocating the infected parts of the player and causing a bleed out. The edges of the goop are lined with sharp spines that aid in this process. If the goop engulfs the player, they will be sent to the End with no gear. Their spawn point will also be set there. Here's Darrell's, username Dr.Ruthless25, input on how he got infected. Part 1: Sightings It was a normal day, sitting at home playing Minecraft. I made a new world and invited my friends, Anthony and Tyler, to the world. Their usernames were gl0b3tr0tt3r and MemeKing777 respectively. MemeKing/Tyler joined, but gl0b3/Anthony was hesitant. Eventually though, he joined. We came into the world, on a seed titled 3349991335. We spawned in a desert biome, and went on searching for materials. We found animals, but they looked...odd. A chicken's head was covered in dark, gooey liquid that resembled a veil. It also had red spots. Once I saw it on a cow and a pig, I knew it was more than a glitch. I called it The Black Veil. I even witnessed this veil growing on blocks and trees! It was... eerie, to be honest, but I shrugged it off. We played as normal, then went to bed. Part 2: The Spreading Anthony came on the world with me, but Tyler had basketball practice. As we played, we noticed the veil was on Anthony's in-game hand! Of course, we knew it was just the game and if it was virtual, it couldn't affect us, right? Later that day, Anthony told me he had a sharp, stabbing sensation in his hand. We looked at his skin and... the hand was bleeding. I looked at the textures for the animals and, sure enough, there was blood. Eventually the virus had taken the gl0b3tr0tt3r character's arm. It was covered in the veil, the red spots like berries on a bush. Anthony's real life arm also hurt like the seven depths of he** when he slept, no matter if he took pain meds or not. Tyler was too afraid to join, but I made him for 20 bucks. He took the chance and got on and... Oh god. The head of his skin was already fully submerged in veil, the substance spreading to his arms. Tyler had complained of head pain before, but this? I couldn't believe it. Part 3: The Infected We were playing Minecraft again, Anthony, Tyler, and I, and I wanted us to use something other than the chat to speak. I booted up Skype and asked them to join the call. I was going fine, until I saw the infection on Anthony and Tyler spread. It also had gotten my leg. Every time I slept, it felt like my leg was being cut off, suffocated. Then Tyler... his character got submerged. Tyler automatically disconnected his Skype call in a rush, like he needed to do something serious. His character disappeared, and in the chat it said: "/tp (MemeKing777) (V1rusL4nds)" I was so confused. Tyler was still not responding to my Skype, and wouldn't text or call me. I hurried over to his house, and his mother told me, "He had a stroke. We don't know if he'll make it. He's in the hospital." Both his parents were crying. I also started crying. I ran back to my house, to tell Anthony everything, but... His character was almost submerged. I told him, then he got teleported. "/tp (gl0b3tr0tt3r) (V1rusL4nds)" I went to his house, same story. I disconnected the world and deleted it, saving my life and anyone else's who played the world. (Anthony had died earlier that week, but Tyler miraculously survived. He is still in the hospital, though. Darrell is too traumatized to talk any longer.) Category:Creepypasta Category:Virus Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Entities